danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/W00D
W00D, a survival objective game. This is the second RP in the DZ (Double Zero) series. Time for the story Summary The last thing you remember was sitting on top of a mountain and resting. You dazed off and then ended up randomly in a crate. You see a phone. Of course, you check the phone. There is a really long text message. You open the phone. You read the message: "Why, hello. Welcome to W00D. Coincidence you're in a wooden crate? Not surprised. Anyway, this is a game where I can test your survival out in open field. I hope you make it. Because surviving for a long period of time is not the goal." The message ends there. You feel the crate falling off from a long distance. Another text message comes up. "Keep this phone. Your objective will be told when you crash down. Additioanlly, you may or may not start off with a few things. Well, good luck." You then feel the crate break. There is wood everywhere. You land on your bottom. You look around the area you're in. The phone gets a new message with your objective. Additionally, "Good luck, (y/n)" What is W00D This is a survival game that instead of surviving long enough, you have to complete your objective. Of course, you have to survive as well. However, once two weeks passes by, the people who complete thier objectives leave safely while the people who failed get decapitated by a explosive needle ejected in their head. (Yup. Good ol' Suicide Squad style) General Rules *No threadwatching *Erotic activities will NOT be tolerated *Don't go against the host. My game, my rules. *Don't be a baby that you died. You got shot. Accept the fact you lost your LSAT. *Don't complain about your role. Blame RNG, not me. If you are Sondz and get Farmer, not my problem. SONDZ DESSERVES IT. *There are a few more rather obvious rules, such as being away for a extended period of time, or being extremely offensive or racist. *No metagaming *You will auto fight back if you are AFK Bars Bars are what you need to attend in order to help you survive. These bars are important. Hunger This is obvious. If you have low hunger levels, all you'll think about is food. Thirst Same as hunger, but no negative effects. You lose thirst quicker Stamina/Oxygen Stamina and Oxygen are used by the same bar. Stamina This stamina is what you use to interact with stuff. Oxygen This bar is used if you descend underwater. If you run out of oxygen, you will dr Weapon types *One-Handed Automatics *Two-Handed Automatics *One-Handed Non-Automatics *Two-Handed Non-Automatics *One-Handed Melee *Two-Handed Melee *Improvised *Explosive *Heavy Roles (def didn't steal some from Hawaiian) GOOD ▬The Officer▬▬▬▬ *'Six shooter - '''You start off with a loaded revolver *'Infinite - You are a master with One-Handed Non-Automatics Your objective is to kill all of the evil roles or have them all lose ▬The Detective▬▬▬▬ *'I see what is unseen '- Your eyesight is stronger than others *'''Self-Defense - You start off with a swiss army knife Your objective is to kill all of the evil roles or have them all lose ▬The Beliver▬▬▬▬ *'Spark of hope '- Choose someone in your personal thread. That person is your friend and when you win, they win as well and vice versa. If either of you murder someone, the process undoes. The friend is not informed of this mechanic. Your objective is to survive for two weeks with at least one more good, pair, or Benign role (not including Criminals) ▬The Seer▬▬▬▬ *'Mirror, mirror, in my hand... - '''You start the game with a pocket mirror *'...who's the greatest roaming the land? '- Once each day, you may activate the mirror. In it, you will see who is the most sinless player (e.g. by amounts of time they killed, vandalism, etc.) Your objective is to survive for two weeks with at least one more good, pair, or Benign role (not including Criminals) PAIR ▬A Telepath▬▬▬▬ *'Televised - You and (player) are telepaths. You may communicate at any time. *'Split the burden -' You both share pain and injury, abiet not visibly Your objective is to survive for two weeks. Additionally, you win if your partner does the same, one of you are the last one standing, or you both are the last two standing. ▬A Criminal▬▬▬▬ *'Dynamic Duo '- You and (player) are criminals. You may communicate at any time. *'Sticks and stones '- You start off with (a crossbow with four arrows/four ballistic knives) and a combat axe Your objective is to survive for two weeks with less than 3 people, including your partner. Additionally, you and your partner will win if you two or one of you are the last one standing. ▬A Agent▬▬▬▬ *'Double Agents - '''You and (player) are agents. You may communicate at any time. *'On the go - Both you and your partner can agree once to locate someone and put a tracking device on them. Both you and they will know where they go *'Hunters '- Both you and your partner are hunting down (evil role). If one of you kill a player and they turn out to be that role, a extract chopper will be available to both of you, granting you a victory if you board it. Your objective is to board the chopper, survive for two weeks, or be the last one standing. BENIGN ▬The Average Joe▬▬▬▬ *'Gun Show '- You go to the gym sometimes. Your objective is to survive for two weeks or be the last one standing ▬The Runner▬▬▬▬ *'Daniel Walters' - You are skilled in all types of parkour *'Mad Skill '- You are good with improvised weapons Your objective is to survive for two weeks or be the last one standing ▬The Farmer▬▬▬▬ *'Baa, baa baa baa '- You start the game with a goat. The goat can be commanded by you and if you die, you now assume the goat. However, if the goat dies, you commit suicide over the guilt of not keeping it alive. The goat has Hunger and Thirst. The only attack it can do is ramming. It has Oxygen, but it has unlimited Stamina. Your objective is to make sure the goat survives for two weeks, or it is surviving with the last player standing (including you) EVIL ▬The Lumberjack▬▬▬▬ *'Slash n' Burn - '''You start the game with a lighter and fire axe *'Got this feeling - You gain a resistance to poison and are twice as more durable holding a fire axe *'Can't stop swinging - '''You are skilled with two-handed melee Your objective is to kill the good roles or have them all lose. ▬The Slayer▬▬▬▬ *'Hoodlum '- You start the game with a assault rifle, loaded *'HUD - 'You have contacts which shows a minimap of the enviorment around you. You also know if anyone is close. Your objective is to be the last one standing. There can not be any other living players. ▬The Assassin▬▬▬▬ *'Hitman Urge -''' You have a big loathe against (player) and (player), and want them dead at all costs. *'Ace of Spades - '''You start off with a 18-inch shovel Your objective is to bury your two targets and then survive for two weeks or be the last one standing. If not all of your two target's traces are left, then the burying will not be nessesary ▬The Devil▬▬▬▬ *'Firebreak - 'Choose between these three perks: **'Purifier '- Start the game with a propane can and flamethrower **'Heat Wave - You may activate a burst that stuns players near you. It recharges each (x) hours. **'Technology '- Each (x) hours, you will create one thermite in your left arm. *'Can't stop me - '''You are immune to fire. Your objective is to kill all the good, pair, and benign roles SPECIAL ▬The Doppelganger▬▬▬▬ *'Fill the void''' - Once you kill someone, you will assume their role and take their items Your objective is to kill someone, take their role, and complete their objective. You cannot win as a doppleganger ▬The Tin Man▬▬▬▬ *'Ceph's bane - '''You are covered head to toe in nanosuit, giving you the ability to have super strength, cloak yourself, and activate armor(which gives you immunity to almost every attack, including bullets). Additionally, you are resilent to physical attacks and are less effected by blunt objects. However, this is rather obvious to everyone else. *'Batterized '- The nanosuit has a energy meter. It uses energy when you use your strength, cloak, or armor. Once it runs out, your ability deactivates. Over time, the battery recharges. *'I'm more than a alien - Once you manage to take off your nanosuit, you will get a new role. The suit cannot be removed manually, as you need to find a code for everything. The only thing you can remove without a code is your helmet. Your objective is to remove your armor and complete your new role's objective. ▬The Robot▬▬▬▬ *'Cybernetics '- You don't take the body of a human but instead take the form of a robot, meaning hunger and thirst and stamina is not nessesary. However, a large amount of liquid on you fries your circuits (rain is mild liquid. Diving in water is large). *'''Those arms are so 2028 - Both of your arms have miniguns inside them. The miniguns are NOT loaded at the start of the game. You must find ammo. You may switch to hands or guns at any time unless they are in tight spaces or other things interrupting. *'Black hat '- You can easily hack machines. *'Hard Wired '- You can't activate any alarms. You are also immune to smoke and EMP devices. Your objective is to make sure you keep (player) alive. Otherwise you must be the last one standing. Category:Blog posts